Changed
by senzapaura1
Summary: one- shot of Jane and Maura coming together.


"This is who I am, Jane. This is who we are," Maura softly reminded her.

"Really? Because I've got no clue what we really are, Maur." Jane let her tongue slip. She didn't realize what she had told Maura until she thought about the awkward silence.

"What?" Maura asked, acid in her voice.

"We nearly kiss, and we say nothing. We wake up from a one night stand and we don't talk about it. We almost get shot by some psycho killer, and we can't talk about it because we're too scared of each other. I'm so fucking tired of not being able to touch you whenever I want. I'm so fucking tired of you just passing off those looks I give you as nothing. I don't need that, Maura. I just need you next to me as something more than some quirky friend I have." Jane sighed.

"I can't change, Jane. I can't change us, I don't know how. I don't know how this would work," Maura paused, "without us fitting the mold. There are boundaries, Jane. Boundaries that I just can't cross with you. I don't want us to end our friendship because you want something more." Maura said.

"We can do this together, Maur." Jane sighed.

"No, there's no _this_ Jane. I can't let there be a _this. _I'm straight, Jane," Maura spoke.

"Don't lie to me, Maura. I called your dad. He told me there were others. Other girls, Maura." Jane looked at her.

"I've changed," Maura spoke.

"Clearly. You used to be a risk taker. Now you're just… Nothing." Jane finished.

"Jane," Maura sighed again.

"No. You don't want what I'm offering here? Fine. I chose to show you my heart, and you're choosing to step on me, right now. People like you," Jane pointed at her, "are why I don't open up. You people make me good at my job because I know how to get all of your cards without showing you any of mine. You've made me worse. You have tried to do what I've been doing to people for years. And I don't need it. Don't expect us to be all dandy on Monday, got it?" Jane asked. Maura simply nodded her head through the tears.

"Anything else, Dr. Isles?" Jane asked.

"I love you. I really do, Jane. I just can't change what I've been thinking." Maura spoke.

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"I've always thought that you are attractive. But I've always added a mental note that I can't have you, and changing that would be hard for me. I can't just change in an instant, Jane. I'll try for you, but I need time," Maura looked at her.

"Sure," Jane nodded.

"But," Maura said, quickly drawing close to Jane. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck so she couldn't back away. Jane had already closed her eyes, afraid of what Maura was about to do. Maura firmly pressed her lips to Jane's in an attempt to show her how she felt. Jane pulled back first, needing air and space. Maura looked surprised.

"I've tried to push you away for years, Jane. I've loved you just that long, but I've always known that we can't be together because it'll screw us up as friends and partners. I want to be with you, I do. But I've been giving myself, and you, excuses for all this time just because I haven't found a way to rightfully change the way I can think about you. I've held myself back from telling you because I thought that you didn't want this. I never thought that I could have you with no conditions, so it's kind of hard to think of you as my girlfriend rather than just my friend." Maura explained.

"No, no I understand, Maur," Jane smiled at her.

"I just need some time, Jane. That's all," Maura said.

"Alright, but no more drunken one- night stands, okay?" Jane started laughing.

"Yes, I can do that," Maura said through her smile. Maura started to walk towards Jane's apartment door.

"Stay?" Jane quietly asked.

"What?" Maura gently questioned, with no trace of the acid that was present earlier.

"Nothing, have a good night, Maura," Jane turned around to face the counter, hoping Maura would know what she wanted.

"Okay. Goodnight, Jane," Maura softly said, walking out the door and closing it on her way out.

"DAMNIT!" Jane shouted after Maura closed the door. Jane heard the clicking of Maura's heels on the stairs. Jane walked into her room and started undressing for a shower. Just as Jane was unclipping her bra, she heard the door open. Jane quickly grabbed her gun, poised to shoot at the intruder.

"Jane?" a petite voice called out.

"Maura?" Jane shouted.

"I need to ask you," Maura started but was stopped when she saw Jane standing with her gun, but in her underwear and an unclipped bra.

"God, close the door, Maur!" Jane shouted. Maura took a step forward and slammed Jane's bedroom door shut. Jane quickly pulled off the bra and slid into a t-shirt and some yoga pants Maura had given her.

"Yes?" Jane asked, opening the door. Maura was in her underwear and was currently unclipping _her_ bra.

"Woah," Jane breathed, taking in all that she could.

"I thought we'd match, but you changed." Maura sighed. Jane looked at Maura's underwear. She had on the most beautiful piece of lingerie Jane had ever seen. Given it was pretty much the only piece, there wasn't much competition. Maura started pulling her pants back on.

"No, no," Jane took the pants from her. "It's fine, I don't care,"

"Really?" Maura asked, clearly confused.

"Really," Jane laughed.

"You're sure?" Maura asked.

"Yes," Jane confirmed.

"I was going to ask if I could sleep with you for the night," Maura looked at her.

"W-what?" Jane asked, her mouth going dry.

"In your bed," Maura said.

"You want to have sex?" Jane asked.

"You're confused; I said sleep with you, Jane. Just sleep. I need time, and I think this would help." Maura smiled, batting her eyelashes at Jane.

"O-okay," Jane said. Maura grabbed Jane's hand, lacing their fingers together, and led her to the bed. Maura laid down first, and Jane started to walk around the bed, but Maura didn't let her hand go. Maura pulled Jane to straddle her, pressing their lips together again. Jane had Maura pinned under her and Maura began to feel Jane's wetness rubbing on her stomach. Jane pulled her own hips up, but Maura bucked up to meet Jane.

"Maur," Jane suddenly withdrew her tongue from Maura's throat.

"Yes?" Maura asked, silently willing Jane to resume.

"You want this?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Maura sighed, her eyes filled with desire.


End file.
